


R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Not only have you disrespected me, but you have also disrespected my Alpha! I strip you of your beta status, and take with it your Wolf! Run child, as I release you back to the forest you were born into!”





	R-E-S-P-E-C-T.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May of 2017. Found in my WIP folder, cleaned up & posted. Will be backdated in a few weeks.

“Alrighty!” Stiles called out drawing the attention of the pack, “Everyone into the living room! Pronto!”

It only took a few moments for everyone to gather. The new Hale house was even larger than the old one had been, and even though there were more bedrooms than needed, the living room was cozy. It stood just off to the side of the main entrance, large enough to hold a few pieces of furniture. The TV was in the Theater, because there was a  _ freaking home theatre _ . 

Erica and Boyd sat together on a loveseat, Kira and Scott mirroring them on the one across the room. The large couch sat Jackson, Isaac and Danny, with Lydia and Allison curled up together on the floor. Cora was just settling into Isaac’s lap when Peter and Derek walked in— _ of course _ standing to the side, always on the outskirts of  _ their own pack _ . Maybe it was an age thing, Stiles thought. 

“Al—righ—ty!” Stiles said, drawing out the word in a very ridiculous way. “Halloween is less than a week away, and we have yet to coordinate outfits!” 

“Stiles, we are not coordinating outfits!” Jackson was the first to protest, which yeah, made sense. He may be pack, but not all the tension between the two young men had vanished. Subsided? Yes. Totally forgiven for bullying Stiles his entire school life? Not so much. 

“Jackson, please,” Danny tried only to be cut off by more of his friend’s protests. 

“I’m not going as some geeky gay-ass character.”

“Can you at least let me finish?” Stiles tried. Talking to Jackson was usually exhausting, more so when he used homophobic insults. 

“I’m not dressing up like some lame faggo-” Stiles’ eyes flashed white as Jackson’s voice was sucked from him. Yeah, magic was pretty great. Stiles would never say that out loud, but yeah, he loved it. 

“What have I said about using homophobic slurs in this house!”

“It’s not even your house!” Jackson protested once his voice had been returned. 

“As long as I am the emissary, you  _ will _ obey the rules I set for this house. Jackson, I could literally kill you, right now, with a flash of my eyes!”

“Just because you’re gay doesn't mean you can control what I say!” Jackson jumped up, his eyes flashing beta blue. 

“Back down Jackson, or I swear to god you’ll regret it,” Stiles said, voice calmer than it should have been given the situation.

“Come at me, you weak, pussy-ass fag!”

Apparently, those were fighting words—even though Jackson was the one who said them—since the next thing Stiles knew Jackson was on top of him, wolfed out and growling in his face. Stiles was very aware of Jackson’s hand wrapped tightly around his neck; he could feel his breathing being restricted. It was only when he felt a claw  _ deeply _ pierce the skin on his left shoulder that he reacted. 

He called out to his spark, feeling it whirl to life under his skin, buzzing inside him. Stiles knew his eyes were now white, glowing with his energy. He also knew he could force away Jackson's shift, or force him to sleep or put him in a coma. He could've just frozen Jackson in place. But he had been dealing with the bigoted asshole his  _ entire  _ life. This was Stiles’ pack. He was the emissary. This  _ was _ his pack, in much the same way it was Derek’s. So instead of politely and peacefully defusing the situation, he used his magic to throw Jackson out the front door. 

Luckily, it was conveniently right behind them. 

Stiles surged up, literally pulling his body into a standing position with his power, holding his feet just slightly above the floor. It was a trick he did to appear more threatening. It made him seem taller since he was floating an inch or so from the ground. He walked calmly out the front door, marching straight to where Jackson had been thrown. 

The pack hurried after him, alert yet tentative in their movements. They knew how long this rivalry had been going on for. They also knew Stiles had not once stood up for himself, that he had let Jackson bully him since the first grade. He had even put up with the teasing Jackson dished out about Stiles’ role in the pack, even if he was hardly ever around. Stiles honestly did not care. Only small, insecure people hurt others the way Jackson did. 

He slept fine knowing Jackson was hurting on the inside enough to be so awful to him. 

By the time Stiles had reached Jackson—who was lying on his back gasping for air and still in his beta form—Stiles was pulsing with energy. His magic radiated from his body, flowing around him and curling back into him. It was a visible force that looked like white smoke dancing around him. He looked down at Jackson who was growling while he pushed himself to his feet. 

“I know you are not familiar with pack dynamics so let me lay it out for you. Derek is our Alpha, leader of our pack. Boyd is his Second, in command, in a fight, in decision making. Peter is our Left Hand, identifying and eliminating threats before they even become threats, doing things that would make you shit your fucking pants. I am the Emissary. Advisory to the pack and second only to the Alpha. It is my job to care for the pack, to nurture them and to protect them. It is my responsibility to protect them as much as it is Peter’s, or Boyd’s or Derek’s. Do you understand that?”

Stiles let himself breathe, pushing down some of the power swirling under his skin. He felt his bare feet touch the grass, helping to ground him and get a hold on his anger. He watched as Jackson stood there, fully shifting until he was a mix of wolf and man. 

“Oh, I understand. You’re the fucking researcher who  _ happens  _ to know a few spells! We all know you’re in love with him—” Jackson waved towards Derek, “Why don’t you stop lying to everyone!”

Before Stiles could answer Derek and Peter were growling in response, Derek’s eyes flashing their bright alpha red. Stiles sent out his magic, letting it wrap around both Hale’s in an act to calm them down. 

“I do not think it wise to disrespect Stiles much longer. He is our  _ most  _ valued member,” Peter bit out, words still smooth even through his fangs. 

“Or what! He’ll  _ nurture  _ me to death! I’m stronger than you Stiles!” Jackson roared, “You’re  _ weak _ ! You’ve  _ always  _ been weak!”

No. No Stiles was not. Stiles had magic. He had a pack. He had strength in the confidence he found within himself. 

“You really want to fight me?” The amusement was clear in Stiles voice, which probably just pissed Jackson off more since he leapt at Stiles without saying anything. Stiles was ready this time. His magic was already around him and he sidestepped at the last moment, moving a few feet more than he should have been able to. 

It seemed to just make Jackson even more intent on hurting him. Yeah right. He swung back, letting his claws go for Stiles’ throat. He would have died too, if Jackson’s whole body hadn’t seized up centimetres before making contact. 

Stiles just sighed and let his magic do what it wanted. What it wanted was to jerk Jackson’s body upright, holding him stiff in a way that looked uncomfortable. He was moved so he’d be face to face with Stiles. Jackson’s eyes were still glowing, his fangs still out and his eyebrows melted into his sideburns. 

“If you ever try to kill me again, I swear I will put you down like the  _ mutt  _ you are!” Stiles’ voice was filled with power. The ground shook under him and the wind whipped around the pack. Jackson’s eyes widened a little before glaring over Stiles’ shoulder where Derek stood. They were close enough that Stiles could feel Derek’s body heat, and he was thankful for the reminder. He was human. He was in control. The winds died instantly, the rumbling of the earth too. 

“You wouldn't be so tough without your play toy!” Jackson said, before spitting at Stiles since his body was still forced rigid. 

Stiles could hear the “Oh my” Allison breathed out and the “Oh fuck Jackson” Danny said. He didn’t really care. Didn’t care that Derek was pulling—painfully—on his arm. At that point, Stiles was too enraged. 

“Not only have you disrespected me, but you have also disrespected  _ my Alpha!  _ I strip you of your beta status, and take with it your Wolf! Run child, as I release you back to the forest you were born into!” Stiles sang out, the first part hateful and mean, the second a soft whisper. He put all his energy into the spell. He could feel Jackson and his wolf being pulled apart. Jackson dropped the ground, panting and screaming out in pain. 

Then, a physical manifestation of his wolf appeared. It was small, merely a pup, and it was weak. Stiles crouched in front of it, holding his hand up. When its nose touched Stiles’ hand it disappeared in a flash of light and left behind a howl that Stiles hoped was a happy one. 

“You no longer have a place in this pack, Jackson. You are not welcome here any longer.” 

And then he passed out. 

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a bed that wasn’t his own. He sent out his magic before he was even conscious, searching for threats. There was one other in the room. His Alpha. “Derek?”

In a moment Derek was right there, pressing a warm hand to Stiles’ forehead and easing him back onto the bed. “Hey, Sti. Are you okay?”

“I am,” Stiles slurred. Sleep was still clinging to the edges of his consciousness, but he felt alright. Tired, and a bit used up. The bed was comfortable. “I’m sleepy.”

Derek chuckled, and the noise made a pleasant warmth pulse through Stiles’ body. Derek settled on the bed, and Stiles made a needy little noise as he scooted over to make room. “Cuddle me, mister,” Stiles demanded, staring out of half-closed eyes at the wolf. He made a happy noise in the back of his throat when Derek did as asked, climbing under the covers. “Better than the pillow,” Stiles murmured into Derek’s chest, as soon as he’d scooted over and made himself comfortable against Derek’s side. 

“Hm, really?” Derek asked, and when Stiles popped an eye open, Derek was staring down at him with a look on his face that Stiles had only ever dreamed of receiving. 

“Mhm,” Stiles mumbled, already slipping back into sleep. “Comfiest pillow. Bestest Alpha.”

Stiles didn’t hear what Derek said, but he felt the kiss that Derek brushed against his forehead right before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
